yubokumin_owarifandomcom-20200215-history
Monkey Ranger
Monkey Ranger Monkey was once a sea traveler who would travel through out the seas in order to battle ships with his fathers crew and collect treasures around the 7 seas until his father one day disappeared and left his crew to sail alone feeling abandoned the crew banished Monkey from sailing in the 7 seas until he return with the captain of there crew. Monkey set his travels on finding his father in order to return to the seas in order to continue his dream to find Davey Jones treasure. Monkey joins the Devils and demons Expedition to help him complete his goal. Keosu Gomu No Mi: Monkey can stretch as he is a rubber man he is immune to lightning and bullets but is weaker to cuts from swords and Reiku infused attacks Abilities Gear 1: Monkeyuses Reiku to hardening his body and rapidly pump his heart making him extremely fast and agile in battle while also being able to stretch Gear 2 Buster Man: Expanding his muscles in gear 2 he becomes a much more powerful mass of his former self rivaling even Gon in strength and power but can only activate this form for a short period as his body will tire rapidly and while in the form he is slower due to the weight of his muscle mass Gear 3 Robo man: A more machine like form of his former gear this form can only be used after extreme fatigue this form releases the bodies fatigue by letting the build up steam generated by the body allowing Monkey to fight for a span of 24 hours non stop like a machine while still being able to stretch like rubber Gear 4th Bounce Man: In this form Monkey is much more like a balloon he can not stand instead he bounces constantly the reason for that is because his upper body is filled with air making him unbalanced. In this form he can create jet thrust in his feet by releasing the air and he can fly like a jet doing so he can also stretch further with out limit in multiple directions while in this for and he uses Reiku on his legs and arms to harden his body for defense and offensive attacks this form is a hybrid of his mass man and gear 1 keeping his speed but gaining that power Gomu no Pistol (ゴムゴムの銃（ピストル） Gomu Gomu no Pisutoru?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Pistol/Gun"): Stretching his arm back as far as he can and punching his opponent in the face Gomu no Rocket: Using his rubber arms to jet himself like a rocket is his main way of dashing to his opponet or away from his opponent Gomu no Bazooka: Stretching both arms back and striking his opponent with both fist cuasing massive damage to the opponent Gomu no Gatling: A fierce strike luffy deleviering multiple punches in a fury damaging the opponents entire body Gomu no Rifle : Twisting his arms to the extent and coming close range and punching his opponent increasing damage and velocity Gomu Gomu no Kong Gun (ゴムゴムの猿王銃 (コングガン) Gomu Gomu no Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Monkey King Gun"): The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Pistol. After compressing his fist into his enlarged forearm (and making it look like the barrel of an actual cannon), Luffy unleashes a devastating short-range punch with massive power. Gomu No Hawk: Monkey Uses his fire nature and stretches his arm further behind him and covers it in fire and strikes his opponent with it Gomu No Spider Kick: Monkey jumps into the air and throws a rapid fire of multiple kicks Gomu Gomu no Rhino Schneider (ゴムゴムの犀榴弾砲 (リノシュナイダー) Gomu Gomu no Rino Shunaidā?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Rhinoceros Howitzer"): The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Yari. After compressing both legs into his body, Luffy delivers a double flying kick. It has enough power to send the opponent crashing through dozens of buildings and across a town center. Image Gomu Gomu no King Kong Gun (ゴムゴムの大猿王銃 (キングコングガン) Gomu Gomu no Kingu Kongu Gan?, literally meaning "Rubber Rubber Great Monkey King Gun"): The Gear Fourth version of Gomu Gomu no Gigant Pistol and Gomu Gomu no Elephant Gun, and one of the most powerful techniques Luffy has ever utilized in any form. After Luffy compresses his fist, like he does for Kong Gun, he blows a large amount of air into his arm, drastically increasing its size, then unleashes it for a devastating blow. Skill Chart Overall Skill: 89